fateuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Einzbern Family
The Einzbern (アインツベルン, Aintsuberun?), is a bloodline that once wielded the Third Magic but lost it at some point of time. For such an old lineage, they surprisingly have no branch families. Their Sorcery Trait is Wish-Granting – Spellcasting without possessing the knowledge of the spell itself. They skip the thaumaturgical process altogether and recreate miracles just through the use of prana but they are still bound to the limitations of the Magic Circuits. About 1,000 years ago, the Einzberns started a quest to recover their lost miracle but eventually came to realize that they would never succeed by themselves and thus sought outside help. The result was the establishment of the Heaven's Feel ritual 200 years ago thanks to the help of the Makiri and the Tohsaka. They were the ones who built the Great Grail of Fuyuki and also the one's left in charge of producing a new vessel of the Holy Grail for each new Grail War. The Magecraft of the Einzbern family, which follows the Thaumaturgical School of Alchemy, is based on the creation and refinement of substances and the focus of their studies lies solely in the structural manipulation of precious metals. They know healing Magecraft, but as alchemists this is used not for the sake of recovering the flesh of injured people, but rather to lessen the great burden felt by a subject who received an organ that was tempered with magical power and help his body get used with the newly transplanted organ. Because with the craft of the Einzbern magical energy becomes easily dispersible, buildings that sealed off with soil or stone are the ones most desired by them to install a workshop. The Einzberns are well known for being excellent producers of homunculus. Even the ones that are regarded as failures by their creators are still superior to even 100 magi. The Einzbern homunculi have their functions determined during the design stages and are born with bodies and minds optimized to perform their purposes. The current head of the Einzbern family is called Jubstacheit von Einzbern (or simply "old man-Acht") and is the eighth person to rise to the position. He has been around ever since the time of Second Heaven's Feel thanks to methods of life prolonging and it has been said that under his leadership, the Einzbern changed its goals from "seeking the Holy Grail" to "winning the Grail War". He has a close relationship with the Talbot farm of early autumn Darjeeling and for years its tea has been only served to special guests. Although their members can be dangerous when forced to fight, their single-minded specialization in Alchemy makes them ill-suited for battle. That is the reason why, up to the Third Heaven’s Feel, the Masters of the Einzbern were eliminated early in the battle. For the Fourth Heaven’s Feel, the family hired the services of an outsider, Kiritsugu Emiya, and presented him with the sheath of the holy sword which was excavated from Cornwall to serve as a catalyst to summon King Arthur. The whole family placed their expectations on him, but he ended up betraying them and destroying the Holy Grail. The Einzben have a narrow view of Japan's culture.[10] They live in Germany, in a mountain district near a certain river.[11] The Einzbern castle at their homeland has a chapel and it was there that Kiritsugu summoned Saber. Since their dwelling is in a snowy mountain, the family does not have the custom of raising flowers. The climate of their territory is also not one suitable to produce liquor, but they nevertheless possess a brewery to supply alcohol, which is an ingredient necessary for their Magecraft. Known Members *Jubstacheit von Einzbern *Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern *Irisviel von Einzbern *Illyasviel von Einzbern Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Families Category:Three Great Families Category:Fate/Zero Characters Category:Fate/Stay Night Characters Category:Heaven's Feel Characters Category:Fate Characters Category:Unlimited Blade Works Characters Category:Fate/Hollow Ataraxia Characters Category:Fate/Apocrypha Characters Category:Fate/Unlimited Codes Characters Category:Fate/tiger colosseum Characters Category:Fate/tiger colosseum Upper Characters Category:Fate/Extra Characters Category:FAte/Extra CCC Characters